


Please Don't Forget Me

by paxoamdays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxoamdays/pseuds/paxoamdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has demetia, Louis reads to him from his dairy to make him remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first story :D I hope you like it.

It's been two years since Harry forgot who I was. It was on a Saturday, to be exact it was the 18th of July 2009. I will never in my life forget that date, because it was the day my life changed completely.  
Harry and I were married for 30 years, we still are, but I wont tell him because it would just confuse him.  
His diary had 350 pages, he wrote every word with so much care, his handwrting is the prettiest I had ever seen. 

They took Harry away from me two years ago, that was the time when I found his diaries. Of course there were more diaries that the one with the 350 pages. But the one with 350 pages was special to me. It described how Harry and I met.  
He described the first day we looked each other in the eye, with so much detail, that I could see it right infront of my eyes.  
It was April 22, 1946, one year after the war was over. I was just back from Germany and the last thing I wanted to do was to fall in love. I was looking for a job. My parents thought I should come back home and work with my father but I didn't want to. My father agreed to pay my first rent, after that I barely talked to them anymore. I don't know if they've ever worried about me, but I think my mom must have thought a lot about me. I just didn't need them anymore because I had my own life now.  
I found a job as a waiter. Not a waiter in a restaurant, I was a waiter at partys for rich people, those people who didn't even know there was a war and those who only cared about themselves. On my first day they gave me a suit I had to wear. It didn't fit very well but I was thinking about the money and that made it okay. I was walking up the stairs, I had put a towel over my left arm and held a plate with caviar and other stuff rich people would eat with my right hand. I kindly nodded to everybody who took something from the plate. After two hours I needed a little break, and as I was standing in a corner, I suddenly saw him. He war wearing a black suit and a blue bowtie, his hair was curly and a little bit messy, and his eyes - I had never seen such beautiful eyes before. I walked right to the kitchen to get a new plate with food and then I was walking right next to him. I asked him if I could offer him something, but he said no. In the next moment he looked right into my eyes and I felt something in my stomache, something warm and whole. He blushed, I didn't know if it happened because he felt the same or if he blushed because he was embarrassed that I was staring at him. I looked him in the eyes, it felt like we knew each other for years. He took my hand and told me his name was Harry and I told him my name. When his father saw us two together, he took Harry's arm and whispered something in his ear. I didnt hear it but it surely wasn't something nice. I didn't care cause Harry was looking at me and he smiled.  
Somebody called my name, my shift in the kitched started and after my shift I needed a little break. I was making my way outside to smoke a cigarette. When I came outside I heard someone crying. I was looking around the corner and there was Harry. He was standing with his hands infront of his face and he was sobbing. I walked over to him and asked if everything was okay. He looked at me and fell into my arms. He cried quite a while into my chest and I was just holding him. I didn't really know what else to do than hold him close. I told him everything would be okay again and comforted him. When he calmed a little, he asked me not to tell his father about this, he also didn't tell me the reason why he cried. Harry wanted to go back inside, I held his hand and asked him if I could see him again. He asked if I knew the little house at the lake and we agreed to meet there the next day.  
That was the night when I met the love of my life.

Everytime when I read that part to Harry, he was smiling. Of course he didn't know who I was, but that magic between us never changed. They told him I was a friend from his youth, but I was so much more than that. Sometimes the doctors asked me if I would ever give up, because he would forget everything anyway. I always told them that I would never give up on him, because the moments when he remembered me were beautiful and made me feel like I had my Harry back for a few minutes.  
Today when I read to him and we came to page 349, I took a short look at him. He showed no reaction. Normally when I was this close to ending the story, he always remembered me, but not today, I knew that, I saw it in his eyes. 

''What happened next, did they get a child?'', he asked me. I looked at him and I could barely hold my tears back. ''Yes, they had two beautiful children'', I said and my voice cracked at the last word. It was four o'clock in the afternoon and it was time for his tea. He asked me if I wanted a cup, but I excused myself and drove home. I opened the door of our house and sat into my chair. I started to read his dairy again, so I could go back in time and remember him. In the middle of reading I fell asleep. I woke up around midnight when they called me. They told me that Harry didn't have much time left. I was driving to the hospital as fast as I could. I walked into his room and there he was, weak and pale. I was walking up to his bed and sat on the chair next to him, I took his hand and began to cry. I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready to let him go, when I had already lost him two years ago. 

He opened his eyes and looked at me. ''Louis?'', he asked. I looked at him with big eyes: ''Yes, Harry? I'm here, I'm here for you my love''. ''Please, don't you ever leave me alone again'', he said and smiled. I nodded and he was holding my hand. When the pressure faded I knew it was over. He looked at me for the last time and said: ''I love you, Louis. Please don't forget me''. Then he closed his eyes. ''I love you, how could I ever forget you'', I whispered and his breathing stopped. Harry was gone. I closed my eyes and started thinking about the life we had together. 

End.


End file.
